parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 21
since were pretty far up we ll start with a glide Cavin dont go without me Gruffi i ll stay on the ground and follow you guys Archimedes suit yourself Gruffi spreads your wings way out thats it thats it now fan your tail tippity toe tippity toe and off we go and they fly out the window and across the fields Gruffi ah i love the scent of fresh air hey not bad Archimedes now tuck your feet under like me dont fight the air currents use them say thats pretty good Gruffi on the ground gives them a thumbs up Archimedes well boy youre a natrual are you sure this is the first youve Gruffi uh oh we have compabny a Hawk flies by Archimedes Hawk Hawk look out boy heads up the hawk attacks Wart and Cavin and Archimedes grabs its tailfeathers to hold him back but he loses grip and the Hawks talions clinch at them Wart Archimedes help and the hawk chases them into the woods and they find a dark mysterious cabin to rest and catch the their breaths on by perching on the hat chimeny Cavin did we lose him Wart i think so Cavin oh no here he comes the Hawk flies by but misses his prey and they fall down into the chimeny and start coughing at the table the old witch Madame Mim is playing solitare Madame Mim sounds like someones sick how lovely she walks over to the chimeny Madame Mim oh bat gizzards its only two little sparrows with sooty little beaks Wart oh were not really sparrows were boys Madame Mim boys Cavin thats right mam Merlin changed us into sparrows with his magic hes the all powerful wizard Madame Mim Merlin ho ho hoh Merlin the worlds powerful bungler Cavin wait a minute you know Merlin Madame Mim i sure do me and him are rivals in who is the best witch or wizard anyhow dont tell me you fellas never heard of the marvelous Madame Mim Wart no i dont guess so Cavin i have never heard of you before in my whole life Archimedes Madame Mim oh good heavens Gruffi we got to warn Merlin and they rush back to the castle and tell Merlin and the Gummi Bears that Madame Mim has Wart and Cavin in her clutches and they rush to the rescue Madame Mim oh boy im the greatest truly marvelous with only one touch i have the power zim zam rab bin to wither a flower i find delight in the gruesome and grim Wart oh thats terrible Madame Mim becuase im then magnificent marvelous Mad Madame Mim and did you fellas know i could change Cavin apperantly not miss Madame Mim oh but i can she turns giant i can be huge as the whole house and then shrinks into a tiny witch i can be teenie and small as mouse black sorcery is my cup of tea becuase im the magnifcent marvelous Mad Mad Madame Mim marvelous say im marvelous Cavin you sure have us excited Madame Mim thank you my boy now did you fellas know i could make myself uglier Cavin uh no Madame Madame Mim you wanna bet she turns her face into an ugly pig boo Wart oh thats awful Cavin that creeped me out Madame Mim you see i win i win i win arnt i hideous ugly revolting Cavin you sure are mam Madame Mim but you havent seen nothing yet watch this she presses on her nose and changes into a beautiful ballerina Madam Mim i can be beautiful lovely and fair silvery voice long purpil hair la la la la la la la la la but its only skin deep zim zabbering zim she changes back into the old hag im an ugly old creep the maginificent marvelous mad mad Madame Mim so boys what do you think now whos the greatest Wart well Merlins magic is always well um useful Cavin thats right mam he uses his magic for good Madame Mim and i suppose he does see some good in you fellas Cavin thats right mam Madame Mim but in my book thats bad she shuts the windows and now my boy im afraid im going to have to destroy you and your little friend too Cavin destroy us Madam Mim i ll give you fellas a sporting chance im mad about games you know she changes into a cat well come on get going boys and she chases the two birds across the room you gotta keep on your toes in this game she cathes the two birds and uses them to pin the targets and grabs them Madame Mim ho ho i win i win but Wart and Cavin peck her on the nose turning her back to her human form Madame Mim why you little devils you i ll wring your scrawny little necks suddenly Merlin storms into her cottage and the Gummi Bears rush inside Merlin Mim Mim what was you up to Tummi are you okay Cavin that mean witch didnt hurt you did she Cavin no but she tried Madame Mim Merlin oh Merlin and you fellas must be the Gummi Bears well youre just in time we were playing a little game Wart she said she was going to destroy us Madame Mim and just what do you want to do about it you want to fight you want to have a wizards duel Merlin as you wish madame Madame Mim well step outside Merlin after you Madame and Merlin and Madame Mim step outside the cottage Gruffi come on gummis we gotta go outside and watch the duel to support Merlin and to make sure he wins and the Gummi Bears step outside with them Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs